Sweet Revenge
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, known as the kick-ass berry who has defeated every gang that comes his way. One gang intends to take revenge on the berry, by using Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ichigo's crush, to crush his heart. But he falls for Ichigo. Isn't revenge sweet?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Damn, summer's almost over for us... That aside, in all my gloom, I decided to give you guys some Yaoi. Surprisingly I can muster enough strength to do so. I decided to make a one-shot with Grimmy and Ichi first. Remember the poll on my profile? Well, quite a lot of you wanted GrimmIchi so I did so.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, AU, violence, and swearing.**

**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, known as the kick-ass berry who rips off your balls if you call him gay. A former group that had been under the wrath of the berry, wants revenge. So, they send gorgeous Grimmjow** **Jaegerjaquez, Ichigo's secret little crush, to ask Ichigo out, make him fall in deeply love with Grimmjow, and break his heart. But inevitably, Grimmjow ends up falling for the berry himself. They team up together and foil the enemies plans. Isn't revenge sweet? **

**Disclaimers: Tite owns Bleach. I have to say that because it's the rules. *****frowns***

* * *

><p><span>Sweet Revenge<span>

Regular P.O.V

_A swift kick to the jaw._

_Feeling the bone fracture under the sole of your foot._

_A scream of painful agony._

_The resounding__** thud**__ on the cement pavement._

_A knee to the groin._

_Moaning in deep pain._

_A upper-cut to the chin._

_The feeling of teeth breaking under your knuckles._

_This _is what Ichigo Kurosaki experiences everyday of his 17-year old life. For being openly gay, he continuously is forced to fight with assholes that can't even spell their own names right on a piece of paper, assholes that think _him being gay _is any of their damn fucking business. So, after having to put up with the constant teasing, bullying, name-calling, _he had had __**enough**_. Training day after day in his uncle Kenpachi's dojo, he has become a master of judo, a black-belt in karate, captain of the kendo team, and has won several championships in gymnastics. He was ready for whatever the assholes in his life were going to throw at him.

_At Karakura High..._

Standing up straight up, he brushed off the dust from his white button-up t-shirt that was his uniform. Shining chocolate brown eyes with several flecks of glittering gold flicked over all of the carnage in front of him. _Let's see, one, two, three, four, five, six, and... seven. Che, thought there was going to be more today. Oh well. _Ichigo shrugged, cracking his knuckles as he turned around and walked towards the tall iron gates of his school. Meeting up with his friends who were waiting for him on the other side. His friends consisted of the voluptuous yet ditzy and friendly Orihime Inoue, smart-ass with a stick-up-his-ass Uryu Ishida, his tall and brooding best friend Chad Sado, short but temperamental and Chappy obsessed Rukia Kuchiki, and the red pineapple head Renji Abarai.

"Oi, Ichigo, ya finished with them already? Thought ya didn't want to fight today?" Renji joked, his goofy grin always plastered on that face of his. Ichigo frowned at his friend, not in the mood. Walking briskly away from the group, knowing they would follow automatically.

"I didn't Renji. But apparently, they wanted oh so desperately wanted their asses handed to them _today_. Man, they never have much patience don't they?" hearing Renji and Rukia snicker behind him, he allowed himself a little smirk on his handsome face.

_They never do learn anyways. The assholes. He'll take on all of them. It doesn't matter, he could take them all on and kick all their asses._

"Baka! Don't touch my brand new Chappy keychain! I got that yesterday you pineapple-headed idiot!" hearing a large resounding sound slap of skin behind him with Renji howling in pain right afterwards, following Orihime lightly scolding Renji while Chad held Rukia from continuing her tantrum, Ichigo sighed. _I need to find new friends..._

_Later that day..._

In the dusty P.E. storeroom during lunch, where spiderwebs had begun to grow in number at the unused room and equipment had gathered a thick layer of dust, a group of teenage boys sat in a circle, all covered in fresh bandages they had just been applied with from the school nurse who had been shocked and scared witless. One with brown spiky hair and emerald green eyes furrowed his eyebrows.

"...So what exactly are we going to do about Kurosaki? He can't keep on being like this, I can't stand the guy." he spat, a few others nodding in agreement. Hearing a scoff from near the corner of their so-called meeting room, all eyes directed towards a lanky man leaning against the wall. Monstrously tall, but extremely skinny, silky shoulder-length hair modeled a pale face, one eye showing a dark amethyst orb full of hate and the other masked by a white bandana, and a piano-tooth mouth raised in a sneer. Stuffing his hands inside his jean pockets, he stood away from the wall, and stepped towards the group.

"...Well well, Nnoitora. What do you have planned in your devious little head now?" another brand new voice perked up, mirth swimming in golden orbs behind their glass homes. Glaring at the new voice, he growled low in his throat.

"Like I wou' 'ell a fag like ya Grantz. And don't 'all me by ma first name. It's Gilga-sama got it?" Grantz, or Szayelaporro Grantz smirked. Flipping his undoubtedly natural pink hair, he pushed up his glasses as they slipped down from his pointed pale nose. Placing a hand gingerly over his heart, he feigned a pained expression that didn't reach his golden eyes that were burning with glee.

"Oh how you hurt me with your vulgar words. But what hurts me most is that ugly face of yours being directed towards me, _Gilga-sama._" growling, Nnoitora ran over to Szayel, gripping the front of his shirt, pulling his face close to his. A single purple orb glowing dangerously, he growled.

"Ya fucker, I fuckin' dare ya to say that again. Ya betta make sure ya make sure tha' ya get it right this time. Or else my hand is gunna rearrange that ugly-ass gay face of yers." smirking up at the lanky man who was his comrade, or at least an _associate _in his eyes, knowing he couldn't really hurt him. After all, who was the one that provided him the means to become the fifth espada and finally trump that woman he hated deeply? Letting go, Nnoitora mumbled under his breath about 'damn gay pink-haired freaks'. Fixing his shirt, Szayel smirked.

"Now, about Kurosaki. I know he that he is 'gay'–" hearing a scoff somewhere from the storeroom, undoubtedly Nnoritora, he continued, "..but we can use that to _our_ advantage. I have gathered information about Kurosaki, and it appears he has quite the attraction to one of our own brethren. A single eye widening, Nnoitora felt insulted towards himself. One of his brothers in arms eh? That just made him hate the orange head even more.

"Who?" was what he grunted before turning to face Szayel again, his leather jacket swaying underneath his arms. Gripping his fingers into two tight fists, he narrowed his eye.

"Grimmjow." hearing several gasps around the once deadly silent room, he smirked as he pushed the brim of his glasses once more.

"Yes, yes. Shocking I know. I feel bad for Grimm–" a hand balled into a fist lashed out and got him square in the right jaw so quickly, even Nnoitora's trained eye could not catch it. Falling from his seat with a loud _thud_, Szayel held his probably now broken jaw and glared heatedly at the perpetrator. Bright aquamarine eyes darkened with anger as they met with heated gold.

"Ya know, I'm gettin' really annoyed wit' yer voice right now Szayel." Grimmjow growled, then turned to glare menacingly at the group of men. They shied away from the aura, others revealing true fear in their faces. Huffing, he ran a hand through his teal locks, a couple of the strands falling onto his forehead.

"Look, if ya wan' meh to deal wit' 'im, I'll do it. Let me see who this punk looks like. Ya have a picture Szayel?" an irritable Szayel handed the tall blunet a small square photo. Grasping it, he flipped it over, eyes widening quite a bit.

"...Ya wan' meh to kick _this _guys ass?" _I'd rather be pounding into __**that **__with my cock than my fists. _Szayel pushed up his glasses yet again, shaking his head, pink hair swaying with the motion.

"Grimmjow, it's not 'kicking his ass' that we need you for. We need you to make the Kurosaki boy fall completely for you then break his heart into oblivion. Once weakened, we'll be able to ambush him." Grimmjow scowled at his explanation.

"Tha's a fuckin' cowards tactic. Ambush 'im while he's depressed? Ya seriously kidding me right?" getting no kind of answer, Grimmjow frowned and sighed.

"Fine. Jus' give me a couple of days and I'll get the berry ta wrapped around ma finger." smirking, Nnoritora and Szayel nodded their thanks. Leaving the storage room, and closing the door behind him with a _clack_, Grimmjow stuffed his hands into his pockets. Walking away and into one of the random hallways of the school. Lost in his thoughts, he accidently bumped into someone, hearing things clatter onto the ground followed by a curse, he turned to stare right into widened ochre orbs.

"Sorry 'bout tha' kid. Here." picking up the fallen items, Grimmjow held them out him. Ichigo blinked, then blinked again. Blushing, he quickly grabbed the things before muttering a quick thanks. Grimmjow smirked. This caused the blush to deepen. _So this is Ichigo Kurosaki eh? Well ain't he as cute as a button. This is gonna be fun. _

"Hey berry, how's 'bout a we hang out after school?" not waiting - nor expecting - an answer from the still blushing berry, Grimmjow leaned in face-to-face to Ichigo, the berry gaping like a fish now. Leaning closer, he pecked him of the lips, liking the way they felt against his immediately. Standing back up at full height, Grimmjow grinned wolfishly before turning and walking briskly away. With a _thud_, Ichigo fell on his butt, the papers he was holding with trembling hands now scattering all over the place. Face completely red, he raised a shaking hand towards his lips and touched them gingerly. The only words going on in his head that was currently doing flip-flops.

_What. The. Hell._

* * *

><p><strong>-_- I decided to make this a two-shot, not a one-shot. All well, more GrimmIchi XD See you later! I'm starting school in one day, so I'll be busy. Might update slower now... <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm updating because of the weekend~ Thank Kami-sama its Saturday... School has been a bit tough on me. Should I update **_**Black Bird **_**or **_**Bloody Red Rose, Snow White Orchid**_**? If you guys like **_**Vampire Knight, **_**I made a fanfic for that! Thank you to all who read this! And oh my dear GrimmIchi smutty goodness, .Cake reviewed my story! I feel so grateful to have that in mind, you truly are an artist with your hands dear! Here's the update of **_**Sweet Revenge! **_

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, AU, violence, and swearing.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p><span>Sweet Revenge Pt. 2<span>

Ichigo P.O.V

_What. The. Hell. _I swear God is just out to get me today. In the morning, I spilled my bowl of cereal all onto my lap, making me look like I pissed my pants. Unable to find another pair due to Yuzu doing laundry that exact day, I had to hastily take them off and dry them off using a hair dryer. _That _caused me to be _ten_ minutes late to class, getting an earful from Ochi-sensei, and having to stay after school to help out the other teachers. Near the end of school, I just had to be confronted by yet _another _girl who wanted to tell me her feelings for me. I hated it, the guilt going through me like a blade as I declined as softly to them as I could, but still I had to deal with the tears and fake 'That's okay' smile from them. Then, me being stupidly clumsy, I bumped into somebodies _hard_ shoulder, making all the things the art teacher, Ukitake-sensei, made me take to the storage room clatter and scatter all over the floor. But that somebodies hard shoulder was _Grimmjow Jeagerjackes _shoulder to be exact. Bumping into the sex gods shoulder and falling flat on my ass wasn't the planned way of meeting him for the first time. That was until he helped me pick up the art supplies and papers, putting them in my frozen hands before going up all in my face and asking me out. I _swear _I could feel heat radiating from his body, making me feel a bit hot myself. He smirked the devilishly handsome smile, and I almost died from bloodloss. But hold up, God just had to sprinkle extra bull crap onto my already monstrous sundae of doom.

_He kissed me. On the fucking lips._

"I'm so damn confused! Dammit you stupid idiot Grimmjow!" I punched my pillow hard as I stuffed my head into the soft marshmallow-ey fabric. My 'date' was in _two _hours, and I had no fucking idea what to do. Sighing, I raised my head from its soft confines, weaving a hand through my orange spikes in frustration. Glancing over at my sliding closet, I closed my eyes in exasperation. _What was I going to wear?_

_Two Hours of Barraging Through the Closet Later..._

"Yuzu, Karin, Dad, I'm going out! Start dinner without me!" I yelled over my shoulder as began putting on my shoes.

"Okay Ichi-nii! Good luck on your date!" I heard Yuzu's sweet voice reply in the kitchen followed by fast chopping of vegetables on the wooden cutting board. Karin lounged on the sofa, switching through channels on the television every five seconds, flipping her obsidian eyes over to my direction, she gave a lazy smirk.

"Yeah, good luck Ichi-nii. For once, you're actually _going out. _This must be one lucky and special lady." She drawled lazily. I blushed. _If only she knew the truth... _I had yet to tell my family that I was homosexual, it didn't feel at the right moment to do so. Maybe Grimmjow is finally my chance to tell them. I gave her a smirk back.

"Shut up, I–"

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO! MY DEAR SON IS GOING OUT WITH A PRETTY YOUNG LADY! PLEASE DO REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION MY SON! I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO– UGH!" Giving a swift kick to his manhood, I shut my idiotic and mental father up. He whimpered as he held onto his lifeline, and I glared daggers at him.

"Shut up you freaking old man! I'm not doing anything like that!" I growl as I give a last kick to his head before yelling good-bye and slamming the door behind me angrily. Breathing in the cool, crisp night air, I exhaled and walked over to the side of the house. Going near a object with a large blanket over it, I flipped the cover off, revealing a glistening red and black Yamaha motorbike. Smiling proudly at my prized possession, I sat on top of the leather-padded seat and inserted the key, its jingling sound making me smirk wider. Turning it, I gripped the handles and revved the engine, listening to the engine purr to life. Grabbing my helmet from the floor, I placed it on over my head and fastened it. Unhitching it from the floor with a swift twist of my foot, I turned the motorbike towards the street and I was on the road. Getting a call earlier from Grimmjow –how the hell he got my number is beyond me– he gave me directions to a pretty swanky restaurant in the heart of the city. As I began entering the lively city-town part of Karakura, which consisted of bright flashing lights, hundreds and thousands of cars on the roads buzzing past each other, tall skyscrapers, hotels, and many restaurants and malls. Nightlife here especially was busy. Clubs opened up, swarmed by hundreds of young people trying to get in with fake ID's, woman in scantily clad dresses with hyped up amounts of over-done make-up, and perverted bastards with no life trying to find a good fuck.

Scoffing, at many heads turning to look at me, I ignored the obviously appreciative, curious looks from the women, _and _some men who were waiting in line at one of the clubs. Revving the engine, I took a left and entered a large parking garage. Finding a space in no time on the top level, I entered the lobby of the place, my mouth almost dropping at the size. _Damn. _Everywhere was decorated with gold, the walls, ceilings, even the_ ink_ I saw someone signing on a piece of paper at the front desk was fucking _gold_.

Going into the – you guessed it – golden elevators, I pressed the top floor, the restaurant floor from what Grimmjow had informed me. Reaching the floor, I exited the elevator and immediately entered the restaurant with a name I couldn't pronounce. _La.. Le... Is that a R or L? Las... No..ches..Restaurante... Some kind of Spanish cuisine restaurant?_ I mused to myself. Shaking my head, I was greeted by a tall male with a pale face and only one eye, the other covered by a white eyepatch standing behind a small cherry-wood podium.

"Welcome sir, to Las Noches Restaurante. I am Shawlong Fang. Do you have reservations?" Nodding, I told him Grimmjow' last name, and he nodded after checking the little leather notebook on his podium. Taking me into the restaurant, he sat me at an empty red clothed table before leaving two menus and bowing before taking his post back at the stand. Looking at the empty seat in front of me, my heart clenched.

_Maybe this was all just some joke. I shouldn't have come, he probably tricked-_

"Hey berry, yer early. Nervous fer yer first date?" I felt hot breathe tickle my ear. I yelped, jumping slightly in my seat. I turned my head to meet with burning aquamarine eyes that had me suck in my breathe.

"G-Grimmjow. You're here." I stuttered, slightly surprised. Blue eyes suddenly blinked confusedly before a finely trimmed blue brow lifted up.

"Of course I'm 'ere stupid. I asked ya out rememba? Or did ja ferget even yer own name when I kissed ya?" He chuckled an octave lower than usual, the sound making me feel light-headed.

"N-No. And I didn't even get to tell yes or no yet..." I mumbled.

"But yer 'ere aren't cha?" He smirks devilishly. _Dear Kami, if he keeps smirking like that, I won't last through dinner. _I gulp as my face is engulfed in flames.

"Yeah..." I murmur shyly.

"Then there ya go." He smirks _again_.

_Forty-Five Minutes Later..._

"That was delicious, I had no idea Mexican food tasted so... refined. I was picturing just a taco or something, but it looked like a work of art! I'm pretty sure there was freaking caviar in there too!" I exclaim as we both walk out into the cool air of the highest level of the parking garage. Hearing Grimmjow chuckle beside me, I turned to him with curiosity.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head and smirked at me, showing off his bright white canine-like teeth.

"Nothing, just thinking about how too cute you are." I blush hard, turning my head away from him. It was like that the whole time we were at the restaurant, him constantly flirting with me and making my face resemble a tomato. God, I swear I was falling for him even more now.

"Thank you for tonight Grimmjow, I really enjoyed it." I smiled softly at him. Aquamarine eyes widened, before the softened, and he stopped. Standing in front of me, he bent down and placed his lips softly on top of mine. Then, he swept his tongue over my closed lips, I open them willingly, allowing him and I to enter a swift lip lock. Moaning softly as his tongue caressed mine, my arms found way to the back of his neck as I edged closer to him. Our tongues fought for dominance, and I loved every bit of it. Finally feeling the need to have oxygen back in our lungs, we depart, a trail of saliva connecting us before falling onto my chin. I flush deeply, Grimmjow's eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Well that was nice." He purred, nuzzling my neck. I stroked his teal hair locks that were surprisingly quite soft, slowly.

"Yeah.. Grimmjow?" I said suddenly when he grabbed my wrist and started to pull me towards his car, and past my motorbike. My eyes darted back towards my precious bike before going back at the back of my date. He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Don't worry 'bout yer bike. I'll have it by yer house by midnight. I have more of a surprise to our date Ichi." I scowled.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"We're going ta a good club I know." Gulping, I nervously looked at him. _A club? What was I going to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! :D I decided in reviews that this was going to be more than two-shot now.<strong>


End file.
